Joan and Katie, meet the Autobots
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Joan and Katie were just normal girls, that is, until they get a strange e-mail from a certain Lt. Colonel from N.E.S.T. base asking the two girls to meet him along with a certain Master Sergeant... Joan, Katie, what the frag have you two gotten into now? ((Sorry if this story is very crappy...))


**Joan and Katie, meet the Autobots.**

**((Author's Note: Set in the Live-Action verse and a year after the events of Chicago. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are in it and they transform into Lamborghini Gallardo concept cars. I am adding one of my great friend's OC, Causeway, who in my FanFic is Optimus Prime's sparkmate and best friend. I am also adding some Autobots in here as well that were in the G1 verse and some additional OC's that are Autobot femmes. Now, I'll shut up and let you all read in peace.)) ((Don't forget to leave a review. And please, no flames!))**

**~~~~Joan's POV.~~**

"Hey Joan." I looked up from my Manga book to see my only best friend I had in and outside of school. Katie Henderson.

"Hey Katie." I greeted while marking the spot of my Manga book and closing it, placing it in my purple messenger bag.

"Heard you got into another fight with Trixie." She told me while giving me a stern look. I smirked a little at that.

"So? That she-devil deserved it. Besides, she got suspended for a whole week by starting it, and I got lucky this time." I told her as I got up from the Library chair and placed my bags strap over my left shoulder as the two of us left the Library and walked down the long corridor and exited out of the building.

"Yeah, by getting detention again." Katie told me while we walked down the stairs and onto the sidewalk to head to her house for the long weekend.

"Hey, it was a choice okay. Either getting suspended for a week or getting detention for three days. Besides, my parents ground me. And Trixie won't bug us for the whole weekend and hopefully she's grounded for a month." I told her as we say two very expensive Lamborghinis. By the looks of it, they had to be Gallardo's.

"If you keep your mouth open long enough flies will come in." Katie said with an amused smirk on her face as I quickly closed my mouth.

"Ha ha, _very funny._" I said with my voice full of sarcasm.

After ten minutes of walking, we finally made it to Katie's two storied house. Her house was white and blue, with a black front door and stained glass window.

And since my parents were out of town for a few weeks thanks to being on a long business trip, Katie's parents said that I could stay with them as long as my parents decide to come home from their long business trip. If they come home…

We both walked up the path and up the front steps, Katie pulled out her house key and unlocked the door. She opened it and walked inside, while I got a strange feeling in my gut. It's the feeling of something big was going to happen soon…

"You coming Joan?" I turned to see Katie looking at me with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm coming." I told her while walking inside and closing the door behind me.

**~~~~Upstairs in Katie's room.~~**

Katie's room was a pretty big room. The walls were an ocean blue color, where one wall was covered with a lot of posters. Big and small. From her favorite music groups to her favorite anime characters. She had a purple bunk bed where I slept on the bottom while she slept on the top. Both of our beds were twin and were very comfortable to sleep on and the bed sheets were hot pink while the two comforters or bed spreads as Katie's mom calls them, were a light blue.

Under the bunk bed was a huge neon purple shaggy rug, while the floor was a light wood color. On one side of the room was her computer desk where her laptop was sitting, and had a comfy office chair. One wall had one window and the left side wall also had a window and both of them were covered, thanks to her purple curtains.

As for my room back at my house, let's just say, I envy Katie's room _a lot._ My room wasn't as big as hers and the walls were creamy white. Her room's furniture was wooden and they were painted a light purple thanks to her dad, and she had a bid closet.

My house was kinda like hers, but slightly smaller and hopefully the same as my parents left it.

The stuff that I had brought with me were my clothes, toiletries, electronics such as my fourth gen iPod Touch, my smart phone, and my HP Windows 7 laptop. Those are all the things that I had packed and moved in with Katie for a while 'til my folks decided to come home.

I walked over to my suitcase and sat down to unzip the top to take out my laptop and be on it for a while. And I grabbed a blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants to be comfortable in. Placing the laptop on the floor, I grabbed my picked out clothes and walked into Katie's walk-in bathroom to change.

**~~~~Katie's POV.~~**

I turned my head to see Joan walk out of the bathroom in a blue sleeveless shirt and grey sweat pants while her short black hair was in a high ponytail.

She then picked her laptop up along with the cord and plugged it in. She then moved to sit on the bottom bunk and placed her pillow on the wall and sat back, crossing her legs while placing her laptop in her lap.

I've known Joan since Elementary school and been friends since. We both been through a lot thanks to that bitch Trixie Adams… She tried to make our lives a living hell in High school… She and Joan have been fighting each other and end up either getting detention or suspended for a week or two.

Trixie may act all tough and all, but deep down, she was a coward. She hated Joan and I for god who knows why. When we graduate Trixie would hopefully be held back and not graduate with Joan and I.

Suddenly, my mind flooded towards those two Lamborghinis. One was red, while the other one was an golden yellow. Man those two looked expensive and screamed sexy and sleek.

I had to wonder though… Would we see them again? Hopefully…

**~~~~Joan's POV.~~**

It was evening and we were helping Katie's mom clean up from having fried chicken legs with mash potatos and broccoli and salad. It was _so good._

After finishing up cleaning the dishes, pots and pans, and putting the plates and drinking glasses in the dishwasher and Katie and I headed up the stairs to be either on Facebook or looking up some e-mails for the night.

"Hey Joan?"

"Yeah Katie?"

"Do you think we'll see those Lamborghinis again?" She asked as I sighed softly.

"Hope so, because there's something… weird about them. It was like they were giving off a weird aura around them." I told her while looking at some new e-mails. Suddenly I can across an e-mail that was addressed to me and Katie.

"Katie, check this one out. There's an e-mail that's sent to the both of us." I told her while Katie climbed down the short ladder and crawled onto the bed next to me as I then read the e-mail out loud.

"Dear Joan and Katie, We were hoping that you two could meet us sometime tomorrow at the town's park to explain what's about to happen in your future. You two are in danger and need our protection until the threat is over and done with. Please, do not tell anyone about our existence to others, for I will explain what will happen. We hope that you'll understand. I will explain this to both of your parents and explain to them what will happen. –W. Lennox."

Once I stopped reading and looked at Katie while she looked confused and looked at me.

"What the hell?" She mouthed as we both looked at the screen. "Write him back and say no to this guy. It's probably a prank or something." She said as she crossed her arms and glared at the screen.

"How about I write back and say why and what for." I told her as I typed a replied and sighed, sending the reply letter and exited out of the page and turned off my laptop and closed it.

"Let's get some sleep. If it's not some stupid prank from that bitch Trixie…" She grumbled and crawled out of my bed and climbed up the short ladder and got in her bed. "G'night Joan."

"Night." I called back and got out of my bed, walking up to my suitcase and placed my laptop inside and closed the top. Then I walked over to the light switch and flipped it down and the lights turned off, then I walked over to the bunk bed and pulled the covers back and got into bed and pulled the covers over my shoulders and settled down.

Closing my eyes, I shifted to my right and soon fell asleep, wondering who W. Lennox was and what he was freakin' talking about… But for right now, I wanted to sleep.

Hoping that this guy would show up tomorrow…

**((Author's Note: Annnddd I'm leaving it there. Hopefully I'll add more soon, along with the Autobots showing up in the next chapter and future chapters. Alex Maria Johnson, signing out for now.))**


End file.
